quest_89fandomcom-20200215-history
Harvey
"I have a feeling this crane will be needed..." -Harvey Harvey is a crane engine. 'History' Harvey worked on a Scottish railway for years until he came to Sodor. When Harvey arrived on the island, the other engines made fun of him because he was different due to his crane arm. The next day Percy had an accident and Harvey was sent to rescue him. After proving his worth by saving Percy, the other engines began to accept him and make friends with him. Years later when the diesel began, Harvey was taken by Charlie and Ronno to be modified for combat. This never worked out, just like the other 08S, and Harvey was sent back to Sodor with his memory having been erased. 'Season 1' 'Leaving the Mainland' When some rocks blocked the coastal track for Thomas, Percy,Ivo Hugh and Diesel, Harvey arrived to clear the tracks. Moments later, Connor arrived on Bulstrode and crashed onto the coastal track, Harvey lifted him out of the water and onto the track. Connor thanked Harvey and the latter continued to help him and his friends throughout his journey. 'Retrieving the Map' When Thomas and Ivo Hugh crashed on the Road-Rail Transporter, Harvey lifted Ivo Hugh onto Frank, as the two were asked by Connor to help Ivo. The three continued along and eventually met up with Percy and Connor, and they all fought together to sink Bulstrode, who had betrayed them. 'Season 2 ' 'The Diesel Army ' Harvey managed to tag along with the others on a mission to a Diesel base. He didn't do too much, aside from falling off a platform and causing it to fall, as well as being burried under the rubble. However, when the platform fell, the lift was finally able to be lowered, allowing Connor to proceed. 'Dedication' After the battle, Harvey and the others left on the Road-Rail Transporter. Splatter and Dodge tried to chase the group down on lorries, but Harvey managed to knock Splatter down. The confrontation distracted them all and they ended up running off a cliff. Thankfully Harvey landed right side up and was able to lift his friends back onto the rails. Once everyone was re-railed, Connor lead them through the portal. 'The Grudge' After traveling through the portal, everyone arrived at a shunting yard on Tankopia. Harvey hid with Thomas and Ivo from two diesels from the Diesel Army who were on patrol. After this, Harvey and the others went off to search for 089. 'Journey Through the Moonlight' Connor, Ivo, 089 and Lady were captured later that day and so Harvey and Scruff set out to save them. They succeded and managed to get everyone to the Mainland. 'Steam Search Part 2' 089 explained the threat of the Diesel Army to Harvey and the others at the LNER Sheds and set off to find gold dust. Strike it Where it Glows Harvey was left on his own and decided to visit the docks to check on Frank. Once he arrived, he found his old friend Salty, who was being mind controlled like the other diesels. Harvey tried to talk to him, but Salty was already long gone. Harvey shunted some cars, to take his mind off of things, but this didn't last long as he scraped the bottom of a bridge and managed to damage it. This put Den in danger. Harvey, seeing the good in Den, asked Mr. Crane to lift him up to save Den. Harvey rescued the ex-general and the two become friends. 'Shafted ' Harvey returns to the quarry where 089 left to find that Connor was in a nasty accident. Ivo Hugh is furious by this and tells Harvey to come with him to serve justice. The two find the culprit: Dart. Harvey manages to stop yet again another diesel due to his crane arm and Ivo Hugh is very greatful. The two find Frank at the docks and decide to go find 089. Den joined them, claiming he never liked the diesels anyway. The four escape just in time before D199 can get to them. Immediatey after they get out of the port, they stumble across 089 himself, who asks where the others are. 'Battle of the Brave Brothers' Once they all return to the port, Harvey stays behind at the dock, unaware he's a 08 and could be helpful in the battle, and notices a crane. He claims it will be useful, and it was as he used it to clean up the aftermath after the battle. The next day, Harvey attended Den's funeral. 'Season 3 ' 'Man in the Shadows' After the Den's funeral, Harvey, Marion and the other 08S were congratulated for their war efforts by a crowd of people. 'Maiden Voyage' Ten years later, Harvey was at Brendam Docks when 089 sped by with his first train. After the latter crashed, Harvey and Thomas hauled 089 to the Steamworks. 'Stress' Harvey attended a meeting at Knapford Station. 'Personal Game' Harvey helped to rebuild Knapford Station. 'The Ones Who Know' Harvey later lifted Diesel 10 off the grund after a crash, but quickly dropped him in shock after seeing the Flying Scotsman race past. 'Persona' Havey is very friendly and loves to help out. He has a big booming voice and always has a big smile on his face. He may not understand every situation, such as the war, but he still loves to help out and be included. Harvey can sometimes be seen as dim-witted, but that doesn't stop him from living each day to the fullest. He usually can be seen helping with building projects, loading and unloading cargo, and cleaning up accidents. 'Appearances' 'Trivia' *Harvey is the only 08 not to have teleported at least once 'Voice Actor' *Nick TF89 Category:Characters Category:08S Category:Sodor Category:Steam engines Category:Cranes Category:NWR Category:Alive